Little Angel
by amothershed
Summary: Mike and Celia discover that they are new parents along with joy and happiness, Mike and Celia also face the stress and pitfalls that come with parenthood.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

One morning Celia was not feeling like herself, she thought it was only the flu, until she found out she was late this month. Celia was feeling strange for a while and decided it was time to find out what was going on. Mike and Celia wanted a baby but they wish they could have planned it better; however, she ruled out pregnancy because she thought somone like her could never get pregnant in the first place.

"Michael Wazowski"! She called from the bedroom. "What is it Cee"? He asked "Just come here"! She yelled at him. Mike walked up the stairs and arrived at the bedroom "I think we need to go to the doctor" she said as she was pointing at her stomach. "Why does your stomach hurt? I have Pepto Bismol" he asked her "No you dumbass, I'm late"! She yelled at him agitated at his jokes at a questionable time. "Late for what?, we have all day" he joked again. Celia was growing angry at his joking so she finally came out and said it to him "I might be pregnant".

"What? No! It can't be"! He cried "What should we do Celia"!? He asked in desperation. "How about take me to the doctor, to begin with". She grew impaitient.

They were finally in the waiting room waiting to be called into the doctors office, mintues felt like hours nervously waiting in the doctors office.

"Celia Mae Wazowski" her name was finally called and they were escorted to the exam rooms where they would find out what was going on.

"Celia, here is a pregnancy test they are used in most hospitals and they are 99.9% accurate" The doctor handed Celia the kit as she smiled at Mike "I guess this is your husband"? She asked "Yes, this is my husband". she smugly replied. "Do you have anymore questions" she asked. "No". Celia replied. "Well you guys have a nice day, the checkout counter is outside on the right". She stated.

Finally,they were done with the doctor's and they were back home. As soon as they got home, Celia opened the box that contained the pregnancy test and started to read the directions, she glanced at them and crumbled them up and tossed them to the side. "I get it, pee on the stick and wait a few hours to see a result". So she headed to the fridge and grabbed a gallon a water aand started to drink.

The water was going to work and Celia wentt to the restroom and utilised the pregnancy test, as soon as she was finished she placed it on the sink and washed her hands.

She walked over to the bedroom where Mike was watching television, she sit atop the bed and kissed Mike on the cheek. "All we have to do now is wait". She said to him as he eye was glued to the televison. "Okay" he replied.

Hours have passed and Celia made her way to the bathroom to check on the pregnancy test to see if the results came yet. She walked up to the sink and picked up the pregnancy test where it showed two pink lines. She grabbed the instructions just to make sure what two pink lines represented.

"Positive" she was taken aback at the result. She walked to the bedroom where Mike has fallen asleep. "Mike, Mike, Mike" she tapped him to wake him up. As he woke Celia, smiled at him and handed him the pregnancy test. He looked at it and was confused at the two pink lines "Okay you came to show me two pink lines"? He asked. "I'm pregnant, Michael Wazowski". He dropped the stick and hugged Celia so tight and cried tears of joy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Celia was in her first trimester and beginning to feel the effects of being pregnant, she was having mood swings, feeling fatigued, and having morning sickness. She was having weird cravings and an increased sense of smell. She couldn't imagine how much was going on in her body, but it was beautiful child so all the suffering was worth the end result. She wasn't showing just yet, but she would be so she decided to go shopping for some new clothes.

She was happy to get her mind off of her pregnancy symptoms for a while to go shopping but they would come at a moments notice and wouldn't know when they would hit again. She hardly had a day off from these symptoms, but she didn't want to stop living her life because of her symptoms. Celia never once complained though, she suffered, but she never complained.

One night they were sitting in thier living room watching television while Mike looks at her and finaly opens his mouth "Are you okay Celia"? Mike asked "Yes, I guess if you want to believe that". She replied. "Why Celia, what's the matter"? He asked truly concerened for her. "You've waited this long to ask me what's the matter"? She asked baffeled at his late arrival to the "party". "Well Celia, it's been eight weeks and you haven't complained about your symptoms". He explained. "So you think because I'm not complaining, it means I'm not suffering"? She questions him and makes him think about how he will reply. "Celia, I'm a guy you have to fill me in on these things". He replied "Fill you in"? She said with a dirty look on her face. "How am I supposed to fill you in, when you don't know what I'm going through"!? Celia got really mad at Mike that she hit him on the head with the remote control "OW, THAT HURT"! He exclamied. "Yeah well it should"! She insisted.

Today was Celia's gynecologist appointment for her first trimester screening. "Today we get to see the baby for the first time"! She said excitedly to Mike as they were on thier way to the doctor. Eventhough she was excited, she was also nervous she hoped that the results would come back normal. "Don't worry Celia, everything will be okay". Mike tried to reassure her. "Well we don't know that yet do we"? She asked him. "I'm just trying to make you feel better".

They were finally in the doctors office, Celia signed in, and took a seat in the waiting room. She was trembling because she was both cold and nervous. "Celia, it's okay". Mike tried to reassure her. She took a deep breath and let out a big sigh.

"Celia Mae Wazowski" her name was called and her and Mike were escorted to one of the examination rooms. She sat in the room and waited for the doctor to arrive. Finally, the doctor walks in and sees both Celia and Mike waiting in the room. "Hello, Mike and Celia it's nice to see both of you here, most of the men don't show up". She stated. As soon as they finished talking they were getting started with bloodwork, soon after they were prepping for an ultrasound. "Pretty soon Celia, pretty soon". He told her. "Stop it, I will hurt you if you say anything else"! She scolded him.

The doctor and a few nurses came back into the room and got ready to perform and ultrasound. She tried to relax and look at the pictures that were on the wall of the exam room. She felt a cold lubricant being applied on her stomach while they were moving a transducer around and a picture popped up on the screen "See that Celia, that's your baby". One of the nurses told her. She smiled at the first sight of her little angel "Look Mike, come here, she motioned him to come see the baby on the screen. "Are you sure you won't hurt me"? He asked jokingly "That's our baby Mikey" She said pointing to the screen. He looked at the screen awestruck at the miracle that they have created. "It's amazing" he said "Yes, it is and it's ours". She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. Before they knew it, they were finished and was told that they should be getting results in about two to three days.

They were given the ultrasound pictures and a card when to scheudule the next appointment. Celia was both relieved and excited about seeing the baby for the first time. "I have a feeling we will have a little princess on our hands". Celia said excitingly "What makes you think that"? Mike asked confused. "Its a mother's intuition". She smiled at Mike and pecked him on his lips.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"When will we know for sure"? Celia asked the gynecologist before they were leaving "Between weeks twelve to fourteen". She replied to thier question. They were eagerly anticipating finding out the gender of the baby. "We can't wait". Celia smiled in excitement.

Weeks have passed and Celia was beginning to show. One morning She put on her normal pre-pregnancy clothes only to find out they didn't fit, "I guess it's time to break out the maternity clothes". She smiled and looked at her ever-growing baby bump. She caressed her hands on her stomach and felt a thump. "OH my goodness, the baby moved" she said with excitement. "Mikey"! She called him from upstairs as soon as Mike ran upstairs "The baby moved, I just felt the baby move"! She rushed him over and put a hand to her stomach. He put his hand on her stomach; however, the baby didn't move this time.

"Celia, are you sure because I don't feel anything"? He asked her "I'm sure i just felt it". She replied. "Okay let me try this, she kept Mike's hand on her stomach while she began to sing to the baby. "Okay I st..."Shhhh" She hushed him before he had a chance to say anything else. She continued to sing; however, the baby didn't move". "Maybe we can try later". He reassured her. "It's okay, this won't be the last time the baby moves". She tried to tell him.

That same night, They finally sat down on the couch and began to watch television to relax for the night. "You know there won't be too many more nights like this". Mike reminded her that having the baby will keep them busy. "Oh, yes but the baby will be here, and beisdes we need to stop watching all this television it's not good for our brains". She snickered and poked at his rib. "Oh really"? He asked poking back at her "Hey watch it, I have a baby on board"! She yelled at him. "Sorry baby" he apologised and patted her stomach. As soon as he patted he flet a thump as well "Celia, the baby moved again"! he screamed in excitement "OH MY GOODNESS"! She squealed in excitement.

"What should we name the baby, Mike"? She aksed him out of the blue. They haven't put too much thought into naming the baby but it was part of thier "to-do list". "Well if it's a boy, then we should name it Markus, Markus Wazowski has a nice ring to it doesn't it". She looked at him and smiled "And what if its a girl"? She looked at him waiting for him to answer "Well... if it's a girl then we should name it... Angelica, Angelica Wazowski our little angel". She looked at him, smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek "It's perfect".

"Her full name should be Angelica Mae Wazowski, my maiden last name". She implied. "If you insist". He replied to her. Excitement was building when the phone rang. "Hello"? Celia answered the phone "Celia, this is the gynecologist with your FTS results". They buzzed through the other line. "Yes, and what is the news"? she asked "Your reults came back normal". She informed Celia. "Thank you again, goodbye". She hung up the phone "Who was that Celia"? Mike asked her "It was the gynecologist, they were calling me that the results from the FTS came back normal". She replied to Mike while he looked at her strange "What Michael, what is it"? She was growing irriatated wit him. "That was it"?! he asked furiously "What did you expect Mike"? she asked. "Normal, just normal not your baby has no chance of having problems, he or she is perfectly fine, goodbye have a nice day and hang up the phone". She gently put a hand over his mouth "Calm down, I'm the one that's having the baby, you are freaking me out". She implied that he had no reason to worry. "I'm just worried, you know what if something goes wrong"? He cried "Stop it. Stress isn't good for my pregnancy. Or for the baby. Or for you either. So cut it out, the more your worry, the more likely something is to happen".

So they both held hands and took deep breaths and went off to bed for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike and Celia were on thier way to the gynecologist for thier next ultrasound. "Today we find out the big reveal". He joked. She chuclked "Yes, whether it is a boy or a girl". Excitement was an understatement to how they were feeling today, they would find out wheither they would have a son or a daughter.

"My mom called me this morning and told me that she better be the first person I tell". Celia plugged that in about her mom wanting to be the first one to know. "What about your mom Mike, doesn't she wanna know"? Celia asked him. "Yeah, I guess". He replied 'What the matter Mike"? she asked concerned "My mom and I aren't talking". Celia slumped in her car-seat while she stayed silent until they arrived at the gynecologist.

Celia and Mike walked in the door, Celia signed in, and they were seated. Celia stared at the picture in the wall while Mike walked over to the magazine stand only to find parenting magazines. "Really, is this all you have"? He asked himself "Michael, come here". She called him over before he embarasses her. He takes a seat next to her "Hello, we're at the gynaecologist, what else did you expect"? She asked him sarcastcally. "Well there is guys that do come in here". He stated. "Michael, please don't embarass me in public". She told him.

"Celia Mae Wazowski" finally they were called into the exam room where they were set for an ultrasound. The room was empty for now, which gave Celia the chance to ask about his relationship with his mother. "Mike, what happened between you and your mother"? she asked hoping not to intrude on his private family life. "We stopped talking". He replied bluntly. "But why? Did something happen"? She asked for a more specific answer. "Nothing happened, we just stopped talking". He replied "But something had to have happened, you just couldn't have woken up one morning and decided to not talk to her, she is your mother"! She was frustrated that he had kept this from her all this time. "Celia that's enough, drop the subject"! He got angry with her, but soon apologised to make sure not to not ruin this special time.

The doctor and a few nurses came into the door and welcomed back Celia and Mike "It's nice to see you again Celia, and Mike you're such a good husband". She smiled at Celia and asked "Ready to find out the gender of the baby"? She asked. "Of course, we're more than ready"! She replied. And the doctor procceded with the ultrasound. She applied the cold lubricant on Celia's stomach and waved around the transducer. An image popped on the screen as the transducer moved around Celia's stomach and the doctor pointed to the screen and asked "See that Celia"? Celia nodded as she looked at the screen. "That's a beautiful baby girl, you got there". She said excited for the soon to be parents. "Mikey come here" she motioned him to come. He took a seat next to her and looked at the screen. "Mikey that's our little princess". She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Angelica" he said with amazement.

"Angelica Mae Wazowski" Celia smiled at the screen knowing that thier daughter was moving inside of her body. "I love you little girl" she sang. As soon as they were done Celia got ready to leave and got thier ultrasound pictures. And were getting ready to leave for the day. Celia took out her cell phone and called her mother. "Hello" came from the other line. "Mom, we're gonna have a little baby girl". she stated. "Aww yay a little princess"! She exclaimed. "Yes , we're going to name her Angelica Mae Wazowski" she replied. Celia was off the phone and they were ready to go.

Before they got ready to leave Celia suggested, "Maybe you should call your mother, she probably doesn't even know we're having a baby". She looked at Mike and handed him her phone. He took her hand and closed it with the phone inside and pushed it back to her. "No". He simply replied. "Please". She continued to pursue the subject of Mike calling his mother. "Stop it Celia, she doesn't care about me"! He screamed. "Yes she does Mike, you are too cowardly to man up and talk to her". She woudn't back down. "You don't even know my mother"! He protested. 'Exactly, Michael Wazowski, you don't know her, I don't know her, you have cut ties with her because you are mad at her and refuse to mend fences with her". She argued. "That is not true, she hates me"! He cried. "She doesn't hate you, and what kind of example are you setting for Angelica, she's going to grow up not knowing her dad's mother".

That night, Mike picked up the phone and called his mother. The phone rang "Mrs. Wazowski"? she answered the phone. "Mother, it's Mike" he replied through the other line. "Michael, what have I told you about calling me at this time of day"? she questioned him. "I know but, I have to tell you something". He insisted. "What is it Michael"? She allowed him to tell her. "You're going to be a grandmother". He said and held his breath."Really?! Oh joy! Is it a boy or a girl"? She asked. "A little girl, a little girl named Angelica". He replied. "I'm so excited for you and Celia, congratulations to you both". She said through an echoing sound. "Thank you" was all that came out of his mouth. They hung up and that was the end of thier conversation.

Celia was sitting on the couch watching televsion "Happy now Celia, I did it". He tossed the phone on the coffee table. "Now was that so bad"? She asked. "Sorta, it's like she's always annoyed when I call her". He replied. "It's okay Mikey you had to tell her that we were having a baby". She insisted. "I didn't have to tell her anything, she's the one that banished me from her life". His anger was growing once again. "Enough! Michael Wazowski, do you want me to get so stressed that I go into labor early"?! She yelled at him. He then sat on the couch and cried his eye out.

"Mike it's okay I love you, your mom loves you, and Angelica loves you". She whispered in his ear and kissed him on his cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One Saturday morning Celia woke up to find Mike wasn't lying next to her "Googelybear"! she called him but no one answered. "Mikey"! no one answered so she picked up her phone and called him, the phone rang "Hello"? "Michael Wazowski! Why did you leave the house without telling me"? She asked furiously. "Celia, settle down, just get ready and you will find out later". She hung up without telling him goodbye and left it like that.

Celia got up and began to get ready, she knew something was up and he wasn't telling her, she always knew something was up when he acted like this. Maybe he was taking her on a date she thought. So she pulled out her sleek red dress only to find out that it most likely wouldn't fit. She tried to find anything that could fit, and surprisingly there was a pink maternity dress sitting on the bed with a note saying "Wear this today :)" She saw the dress with a puzzled look on her face, How did this get here she thought to herself. She was in the bathtub taking a shower as soon as she came out, she found Mike standing right in front of her. She gasped at the pure sight of him caught her by surprise.

"Mike I was in the shower"! She yelled at him. "Yeah so, we are a married couple aren't we"? He asked smugly. "Yes Michael, but you don't need to come up and startle me like that". She protested. "Sorry, Celia". He apologised. "What's this dress"? She pointed to the dress on the bed. "Oh you will see". He smiled "Seriously, Michael who picked this out"? He looked at the dress and her. "Well your mom and I did some shopping this morning"... He tries to explain without giving anything away. "Oh so that explains why you were missing this morning"? She asked. And he nodded.

Agitated, she dried off, got dressed, and began to get ready. "What is this all about Mike"? She asked. "You will see soon enough". He promised. Little did Celia know was that Mike and Celia's mother were planning a surprise baby shower for her today. There wasn't much time left and the guests were beginning to arrive. So Mike left Celia to get ready without telling her anything.

Celia got ready and dressed and stood by the mirror just wondering why there everyone was in on something but her. Soon enough Mike gives her a call and asks her to meet him at Sulley's house. She got in her car and drove over there, on her way there she still contemplated what was going on. As soon as she drived up to the house, pink and purple decorations covered the house, she was surprised, but not complaining as soon as she saw the baby shower decorations she finally put two and two together.

"SURPRISE"! everyone chanted as soon as Celia walked in the door. "This is amazing everyone, but you really shouldn't have". She said apologetically. Mike escorted her into her "Throne" that was all decked out in mommy-to-be decorations. Sulley walked up to Celia and handed her a gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper. He looked at her and waited for her to open it. "Go ahead, open it". He gestured. She opened the package and saw a box and looked at Sulley with a puzzled look on her face. "The gift is inside the box" he promised. She opened the box and buried inside some tissue paper was a piggy bank that read "College Fund". She looked at Sulley and thanked him for the gift.

After Celia was finished unwrapping Sulley's gift her mother handed her another gift but this one wasn't as big, but had just as much meaning. She opened the gift and inside was a pink onesie that read "Little Angel" she was so touched by it that she was brought to tears. "I love it, thank you mother" she said gracefully and gave her mother a hug. Then, Celia was given a croched quilt with baby colors that read "Angelica" in pink lettering. "This is amazing, who is this from"? Celia asked from her "throne". Mike's mother looked at her and gave a sweet smile "It was from me" she whispered. "Really, thank you so much Mrs. Wazowski" she thanked her genuninley. "I will tell you a story of the quilts, I made one for Mike when he was a baby, it was a croched baby blue with yellow yellowing that read "Mikey", then I made one for his brother when he was a baby, and I made one for Marty, his nephew as well and I needed to make one for Angelica. "Why thank you". She thanked Mike's mother and moved on to the rest of the gifts that were given to her.

After all the gifts were opened the guests were invited play some baby shower games. One game was a bit awkward for Celia, her mother grabbed some yarn and some pairs of scissors. "Okay everyone guess how big Celia's bump is". She said excitedly. "Seriously, mom"? she looked at her with a evil glare. "Celia, come on don't be such a party pooper". Her mom insisted. "Stand in front of the room so our guests can have a good look". Her mom insisted "Whatever you say". she replied. Her mother let the guests make thier guesses. "Okay whoever is the closest to her actual size wins". Her mother then took another colored yarn and wrapped it around her bump ending at the bellybutton. "Okay has everyone made thier guesses"? Her mother asked. Everyone nodded yes, after everyone had made thier guesses her mother held up the actual length yarn and compared it to everyone elses wild guesses. Everyone laughed at everyone's guesses but it was Carrie Williams that was the closest. She won a candle set for winning the game.

After the games were finished everyone was invited to snacks and refreshments. "Did you or Mike invite Carrie"? she asked her mother. "We both did" she replied. "Why"? She then asked. "She was Mike's girlfriend in college". she whispered in her ear. "Celia, stop it that was twelve years ago, besides you are the one he married after all". She tried to tell her to let go of the rivalry she had with her."But still". She tried to tell her that she didn't want her at her shower. "Celia, go sit down this kind of anger is not good for the baby". Her mother told her to relax. "Don't tell me what's good for the baby, I'm the one that's carrying it, not you"! She grew angry at her mother and purposely sat on Mike's lap and put her arm around him.

"Blame it on the hormones" Her mother said before she sat down for the first time since the shower started. Celia shot a glare at Carrie and although no words were spoken Carrie knew Celia was staring her down with evil intentions. Finally Carrie has had enough of Celia's evil glares and walked over to her. "Celia, it's okay if you don't like me, but you really need to move on, what happened in the past is in the past". Celia finally stopped giving her the evil glare and finally spoke. "Carrie, you were pretty popular in college I will admit that, I was jealous and it seemed as though you had it all". She finally confessed. "I was wasn't I?, I was popular but popularity isn't everything hon, you are happily married and you have a child on the way, you are beautiful, and you are talented". She paused. "A lot has happened since then, after I finished college I was lost I was no longer popular, no more Ms. Python Nu Kappa and cheerleading captain and I had to find a way to live in the real world you know"? She hesistated waiting for Celia to reply. "Wait, you didn't become a scarer"? Celia asked. "No, they told me I wasn't scary enough". She admitted. "You were rejected from Monsters Inc."? Celia asked in disbelief. Carrie shook her head "yes". Celia could't believe what she was hearing. "It's okay, Carrie not all of us are cut out to be scary, I'm not scary in the least bit". She tried to make her feel better. "Really, is that why you are only a receptionist"? Carrie asked "I guess so Carrie, but at least my foot is in the door'". She replied bitterly "Congratulations, Celia on getting exactly what you wanted after all". Carrie said as she left her with Mike. "Cee, what have I told you about..." Celia covered Mike's mouth before he could continue.

Finally the shower was over and the guests were leaving one by one as soon as everyone left, finally Carrie came up to Celia and handed her a baby pink box. She looked up at Carrie waited for her to reply. "Go ahead and open it, I forgot to give it to you when the rest of the gifts were handed out". She allowed Celia to open the box. Celia opened the box and saw a little Python Nu Kappa jacket inside it. On the right side was her name embroidered on it. She looked up at Carrie and smiled "Thank you" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. "Only the best for our future Ms. Python Nu Kappa". She smiled back at Celia.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Months have passed and Celia could go into labor anyday now. She was experiencing false labor pains and experiencing waves of other symptoms that come along with getting ready to deliver. "Everytime I think I'm gonna have this baby, my body says no"! Celia was getting anxious and angsty as the due date grew near. "Celia, you need to relax, it's not good to stress". Her mother tried to tell her; however, she wouldn't listen. "Angelica you must cooperate with mommy" she said as she was going through waves of false labor again. "Ahhhhh errrrrggghhhh'! The pains hit again. "Let her walk around Mike" her mother suggested. Mike helped her up and walking around thier house.

She walked around only to grow exausted from all the weight she was carrying. She sat back down. "Celia, you must relax these last few weeks are the most important". Her mother reminded her. "I'm fine, mother"! She snapped back "Celia, it's not good for the baby if you stress like this". Her mother was only looking out for her and the baby's best interests. "We're fine, thank you mother". She insisted. She was thankful that her mother was here to help her and Mike with the baby; however, she was getting quite annoyed with her at this point.

"Please Mrs. Mae, she's been through enough already". Mike tried to shoo away her mother as well. "Celia, little do

you know I went through that same pain having you, so don't try to act like you all know everything kiddos". Her mother plugged. "Kiddos"? she asked and gave her mother an evil glare. "MICHAEL.. IT HURRTTSS"! she yelped "Move around, Celia, move around". Her mother suggested. "WHY"?! she cried. "Celia, your body is getting ready to deliver the baby". Her mother told her. "Angelica may come sooner than expected". Mike said anxiously. "Stop it Mike, your not making matters any better"! She spat.

"Celia you need to breathe and relax" her mother tried to help her. Celia was distressed and anxious yet again. "Well at least we have our things packed just in case Angelica decides to come sooner than expected". Her mother reminded her. "Yeah well if these pains don't stop"! "UGGGHHHH" she cried. "Celia, it's best if you relax". Her mother suggests yet again. "Why can't I have this baby now"? she asked in despair "Celia, you are experiencing false labor, the contractions will come and go and will come closer to each other as it gets closer to the due date". Her mother reminded her. "She knows that". Mike told her "She's just nervous". He tried to put her mother at ease.

"Mother, I love you and everything but you are becoming a little overbearing don't you think"? She asked her. "Do you want me to leave"? Her mother asked annoyed. "I'm not telling you to leave, I'm just asking you to let us have our space". She told her mother. "Well Celia, do you want my help or not"? She asked agitated. "Of course I want your help, but you don't need to keep worrying everytime I have pain or whatnot". She told her mother.

At this point Celia was about ready to choke her mother and her husband. "Breathe in, breathe out" her mother suggested. "I know that". Celia was growing impatient, she just wanted to bring thier child into the world and have no more pains. "Celia it's going to be okay, she will come when she decides she gets bored in that womb". Mike cracked another joke. "Not funny Michael, you know you are going to help deliver this baby as well". Celia hissed back. "How"? He asked "Maybe with your hands" Celia sarcastically replied.

*Celia's Point of View*

I was lying in bed and the pressure was even less bearable than standing up. I couldn't sleep meaning I was going through false labor pains again, or was this real labor? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that the pains were getting closer and closer together. Baby Angelica was coming at anytime. Just rememeber to breathe. I reminded myself as the pains were coming faster.

I wanted to fight off the pain but I couldn't yelp, scream, or get up without waking anyone. I couldn't tell whether or not this was it, or was this more false labor. As I tried to relax I couldn't help but wonder how much longer I would have to wait. I poked Mike while he was fast asleep "Michael, wake up" Celia motioned him to do. 'What, what is it shmoopsie". He replied while he was half asleep. "I can't stand it anymore, I can't stand the pains" she cried. "Cee, just relax and try to sleep" he suggested. "What if this is the real thing"? she asked frantically. "Relax, and just go to sleep". Mike tried to relax her.

The next morning I feel a cold wet sensation in my pants. "Michael! Michael! Michael!, We have to go to the hosptial"!

"OH MY GOSH CELIA"! He panicked "Michael Waswoski My water has broken get in the car" I grabbed his keys and threw them at him. Everyone including my mother all raced in the car and drove to the hospital as soon as we could. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH IT'S REAL LABOR, IT'S REAL LABORRRRRRRRRRRR"! I screamed in pain "Celia, breathe" my mother tried to tell me. "Yeah well if Michael Wazowski doesn't drive faster, I'm gonna have this baby in the car""! I scolded him. Finally, we arrived at the hospital and I was admitted to a delivery room and was all situated. A maternity nurse came arrived. "Finally, can I have this baby like now"?! I asked in desperation. "Not quite, we have to monitor yours and baby's vital signs and measure your decibels". the nurse explained "My decibels"? I asked not sure of everthing; afterall this was our first child. "Yes, your labor pain decibel frequency" I looked around until I felt another shooting pain in my lower back and in my pelvis" "ooooowwww someone helpppppp" I nurse was away for the moment and I was left with Mike and my mother. Of course my mother had to play her own little version of nurse and turned on the television and tried to give me a massage. "Sit back and relax, they say it's the best thing to do". She suggested.

Finally the nurse came back and measured the cervix "In just a few minutes we can start pushing" the nurse said while another wave of pain shot again. The pains were closer and closer together. I couldn't stand the pain and the contractions. "Have you decided on a name for the baby"? the nurse asked me as a way to distract me from the pain. "Angelica" I answered "Okay, your're at 7 cm almost time to begin pushing". The nurse said. I began to do deep breathing in anticipation of real excruciating labor pain. "Okay Celia pretty soon" the nurse said and turned to Mike and handed him disposable scrubs, gloves and a hospital cap. "What is this"? he asked "What do you think it is? Get dressed husband don't think you're getting off this easy". She ordered him. As he went to the small restroom in the hallway, The nurse, was prepping for the birth of the baby. "Oucchhhhhh" was all that came out my mouth a little more than a whimper. "Any minute now, just breathe". My mother reminded me. Finally Mike was back in his delivery garb and the nurse kept monitering the cervix. "We're almost there, almost there at 9 cm". The nurse reminded me. "OWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELLLLLPPPPPPPP"! "She's coming, stand back"! Mike rushed over to my hospital bed and started to assist in the delivery of the baby. The nurse was standing near me and Mike "Celia I'm going to ask you to start pushing"

I pushed with as much strength as had. The nurse motioned Mike to stand beside her in the delivery process my mother was sitting next to me telling me to relax all while pushing a baby out of my body. "Celia, come on push". The nurse ordered. "IM PUSHIIINNGGGGG"! I tried much harder this time all while trying not to harm myself or my baby. "Keep pushing, we have a foot" The nurse updated us. I pushed and pushed all while I felt a wave of joy and anxiety rolled into one. "Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed in pain as I grabbed the hospital bed railing so tight my knuckles turned white. "We have two feet, okay Celia one more big push and baby Angelica well meet her mother". The nurse updated us once again. This time my mother, Mike, and the nurse was motioning me to push once more. I pushed with all my might and screamed the loudest I've ever screamed that it could have been mistaken for a roar. "Hello World, She's here"! the nurse finaly said and motioned Mike to clamp the umbilical cord and cut it. All bloody and beautiful my baby was finally brought into the world. "We did it Celia, we're finally parents" Mike said with a bloody scrub and gloves "Yes, we did and you didn't pass out". I said proudly as my baby was being washed up and weighed. "6 pounds 11 ounces" The nurse said as the baby was finally getting all ready and dressed in the onesie provided by the hospital. While the baby was being showed off Mike and I were getting ready to be sent my post natal hosptial room. We were being helped by a postnatal doula to assist us with the first few postpartum weeks.

Once we were freshened up, the nurse and the postnatal doula assisted us into the postnatal ward. The doula assisted me into a wheelchair and handed me baby Angelica while my mother and Mike followed us into the room. The doula handed me a box of postpartum sanitary napkins and some other necessities that both me and the baby will need. As soon as we were settling in, we were finally situated the doula was making sure me and the baby were properly fed, hydrated, and well taken care of.

The baby in thier lives brough both Mike and Celia a new kind of joy in thier lives. They were both happy together; however, thier child was the most special event that happened. Celia and Mike were in the car bringing Angelica home from the hospital. Angelica was too cute to be called a monster, a baby monster with one eye,pink hair and pointy ears. "Do you think she will grow up to be a scarer"? Celia asked. "Only time will tell, only time will tell". Mike replied.

For now she was in her bassinet resting and dreaming away.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A whole year has passed since Angelica was born and Mike and Celia were eagerly awaiting her first birthday. Celia was planning a first birthday party for Angelica and planned to invite all of her friends and family. Angelica was first learning to talk but no real words just baby sounds. "Angelica do you know how to say Momma"? Celia asked her; however, she just replied with "baba". They couldn't figure out what she was trying to say; afterall, they were just babbles. She was aware of the surroundings but still trying to figure out faces.

She tried to walk as well; however, too many failed attempts caused her to get frustrated and she would cry in dissaproval. She wouldn't give up though, she was determined to stand up on her own and walk. After another failed attempt, she would stand up and try to put one foot in front of the other. However; she would trip and fall and cry again after another failed attempt. Celia helped her stand up on her own and helps her back up when she falls down. "Don't worry Angelica, if at first you don't succeed, try again". Her mother assured her that patience was key.

Angelica was also getting into things as well, she would get into closets, cabinets, and one day she went into the door that contained the scare tanks. "Coo!" she said in delight. She put her hand on one and tried to pick it up; however, it was too heavy for her. She cried in dispair. "Michael, go see what our daugther is doing" Celia ordered Mike to go see what was going on. He walked over to where the crying was sounding and found Angelica in the scare tank room. "Oh no Angelica, oh no these aren't for you" he gasped. She cried and pointed to them because she was determined to find out what they were.

Mike moved her from the area and put her back in her play-yard "There, there now play with your toys" Mike said; however, she sat there though without a peep. Angelica wasn't going to back down though she pulled out her pacifier and threw it at Mike's face. "Angelica Mae Wazowski, we do not throw things". Celia told her. "BAUBA" she tried to speak again. She took one of her toys and threw it out of the play-yard. "Angelica". Her mother warned her again.

"Should I just tell her"? Celia asked Mike later that day while Angelica was taking a nap. "She's just a baby Celia" Mike told her. "I'm just worried she's going to find out before she is supposed to find out". She said worriedly "She will find out eventually, we can't expose that kind of stuff to a child". Mike told her to keep it from her until she is ready to handle it. "Okay, I will tell her on her sixteenth birthday" Celia suggested. "NO"! Mike yelled. "Well then, when do you suggest"? Celia asked. "After she finishes high school". Mike replied. "Oh really, and you're not worried she might not find out before then"? Celia questioned him. "I think that's a more appropriate time". He suggested.

Today was Angelica's first birthday it was hard to believe that she was already a year old. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Angelica, Happy Birthday to you". Celia sang to her and picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Bauba" she babbled again. She was still trying to make out words but it nothing was making sense. "Mom-ma" Celia pronounced it in syllables. She giggled and threw her mother a raspberry. "No, No Angelica we keep our tounge in our mouth". She told her. "It's somebody's birthday today"! Mike came in and gave her a big birthday hug. "Bauba" she babbled again. "No, Angelica that's Da-da". Celia pointed to Mike.

Mike just looked at Celia like she was crazy, Angelica was only a year old; however, she knew how to express her feelings very well. She clapped her hands when she was happy, cried when she disagreed, threw raspberries when she was angry, and giggled when she was excited. "Angelica, we have a very special day planned for you today" Celia said excitedly. She giggled and clapped her hands in excitement. "I'm glad you're excited, because I am". Celia smiled at her.

Celia had a pretty pink dress to put on Angelica, but first Celia took her to the bathtub and gave her a bath; however, she didn't want to get in the tub. "Michael Wazowski, help me get Angelica in the bathtub"! "NOOOOOOOO" She cried when Celia tried to get her in the tub. Mike finally came in "What is it Celia"? He asked "What do you think genius!?, Angelica won't get in the tub"! She screamed at him aggravated. "Angelica we need a bath, we don't want to be all smelly on our birthday do we"? Mike asked her. She cried and cried in disapproval. "Michael this could take all day". Celia said angrily Then, Mike came up with an idea... he started to sing the "Splish Splash song" she then clapped her hands and giggled and finally she was able to get in the tub and get a bath.

After her bath, she was in her pretty pink dress with a little tiara that read "It's my 1st Birthday" on it "Aww you are so precious" Celia said and took her camera and took a picture of her in her little birthday outfit. "Bauba"! She said again in delight. "Michael, We're ready"! She shouted from downstairs. He grabbed his keys and Celia grabbed her purse and got Angelica settled in her car seat. "Bauba" she babbled again. "Yes madame" Celia said as she settled her in.

Later that night, Angelica had her playmates over for her party and Mike and Celia's family were there as well. The backyard was decorated in princess decorations and pink ribbons and streamers. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to her and ate cake while Angelica had a cake to play with all on her own. Finally, it was time for Angelica to open presents. Angelica was given plenty of toys and dolls to play with, and best of all she was given a pink corvette toy car. She giggled in delight after she opened her gifts, she was eager to play with them all but her mother and father told her to wait until the party was over.

"Time is going by too fast" Celia cried to Mike "Celia it's only her first birthday" Mike reassured her. "That's what I'm saying Michael it feels like just yesterday I was in the hospital giving birth to her. And she may be little now, but in a blink of an eye she will be a teenager, getting ready to go to college, and growing up". She explained. "Slow down, Celia we have plenty of time to tell her". Mike reminded her. "Plenty of time? Don't tell me we have plenty of time when she found the room on her own"! Celia yelled at him. "Let it go Celia, she will find out but not today"! Mike yelled back at her. "Trust me, this girl is going to find out on her own if we don't tell her she is smarter than you think". Celia warned him. "Let's just let her enjoy her childhood for now" Mike told her. "Okay fine Michael you will be sorry".


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angelica was already twelve years old and had already put two and two together. "Thanks for telling me this dad, I'm supposed to scare children when I get older". Angelica spat out. "Angelica Mae Wazowski! How did you find this out!?" Mike spazzed "I Googled it". She hissed. "I told you Michael, she was going to find out one way or another" Celia plugged. "Oh really Celia, then I'd like to see you just tell her everything, go ahead there's a good chance she knows already". Mike spat. "Go up to her bedroom and tell her about it". Celia suggested. "Not if she already knows". He argued.

Mike was on his way to her bedroom and knocked on Angelica's door. "Angelica" Mike called her. "Leave me alone". Angelica hissed. "Let me in Angelica". Mike insisted "Go away". She replied bluntly. She finally opened the door and let him in. "What made you find out the canisters"? Mike asked. "Oh Let's see maybe because they're stashed away in the closet collecting dust". She spat. "Our whole world depends on it" Mike replied. "Whole world depends on what, stupid cans"? she asked. "No the whole monster world depends on Childeren's screams, well it used to now it's childeren's laughter". He replied. She rolled her eye "Heh, and I'm supposed to believe you, I don't scare I sing and begins to sing". She replied. "You can sing very well, but the whole monster world doesn't depend on your talent". He replied. "Oh really, well I'm gonna try out for Monster Idol and I'm gonna win". She replied. "Will you listen to me Angelica"!? He yelled at her. "Nope". She put her fingers in her pointy ears that kept growing as she got older. "Angelica Mae Wazowski" Mike grew impatient "I can fill up that can, with my singing". She said smartly. "Angelica"! Mike yelled at her. "Not listening" she replies and begins to sing.

"She's not listening to me" Mike said to Celia distressed. Celia looked at Mike and raised her eyebrow. "Really? She will listen to you before she listens to me". Celia replied. "Go up there" Mike ordered Celia. Celia made her way up to Angelica's bedroom and knocked at her door. "Angelica"? she asked. She opened the door "I'm kinda rehearsing right now" she answered and shut the door. "Angelica"! Celia hissed. "Don't interrupt me while I'm rehearsing"! Angelica opened the door and slammed it shut. Celia opened the door and invited herself in "Angelica Mae Wazowski, don't slam the door on your mother"! Celia hissed. "Didn't you read the sign "Keep Out""?! Angelica raged. Celia ripped down the sign and set in on fire with a fireball that came out of her mouth. "Listen to me Angelica I am your mother and you are still a child and you are going to abide by my rules as long as you stay here'". Celia hissed. "It won't be long then, because I'm going to be an International Pop Superstar"! Angelica insisted. "Really Angelica, keep dreaming you are a monster honey you weren't meant to sing"! Celia busted her bubble. "Yes I can sing you haven't even heard me yet"! Angelica yelled back. "Angelica sit here" her mother motioned for her to sit on the end of the bed. She hesitated but she finally gave in. "Be honest with me now, what made you find out about the canisters"? Celia asked "When they were in the closet, hiding". Angelica replied bluntly. "Do you know what they are used for"? Celia asked her. "To collect screams" Angelica replied. "Wrong". Celia replied "Oh really collect laughs hardie har har real funny". Angelica replied sarcastically. "Angelica, one day this will be you, you still have alot to learn". Celia warned her. "Pshh Give me a BREAK, I'm going to be a superstar not try and fill up those stupid cans". Angelica replied. "If they are so stupid then why did you find out about them"? Celia asked. "Maybe because you kept them from me". Angelica replied. "We kept them from you until you are ready to understand". Celia explained to her. "What is there to understand? They are stupid and serve no purpose". Angelica stood her ground. "Angelica, they are the only way we survive". Celia tried to explain. "That's absurd, you monsters are all the same you want to reach the same goal and haven't tried to folllow your own dreams". Angelica tried to explain. "That's because we all work together as a team". Celia replied. Angelica rolled her eye and replied "Blah, Blah, Blah". "You are draining me Angelica". Celia replied to her. "How, mom by not following what Mr. Waternoose started"? Angelica asked. "Angelica, Mr. Waternoose is not in power anymore it's Sullivan and we follow what he started". Celia replied. "Sullivan"? Angelica asked "Sulley"! Celia spat. "I know what you guys are, you all are all afraid of going after your own dreams, that you followed everyone else's lead". Angelica hissed "Angelica, that is not the point"! Celia tried to get through to her. "Oh really than what is, get back with me when you have a legitimate answer for your reasoning".

"I can't get through to her Michael, I've tried everything". Celia sat by the kitchen table discouraged and distressed. "Give her time Celia, she is still young". Mike tried to reassure her. "She's young now Mike, she won't be for long, eventually she will grow up and will have to learn all about our world". Celia tried to explain. Mike sat down and spoke "She tells me, she can fill up those cans with her singing". He replied. "See what I'm telling you Mike, she still hasn't got a clue". Celia tried to reason with him but wasn't winning. "She's just a child"! Mike argued. "What are you telling me just leave her alone, she's going to have to learn somehow". Celia spat. "For now, yes". Mike replied.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Remember class we are going on a feild trip to Monsters Inc next week don't forget your permisson slips." the teacher told the class as they were getting ready to pack up to leave for the day. Angelica looked at her permission slip still not signed or even looked at by either of her parents. After the rest of the class had left Angelica stood behind while the teacher was preparing things for tomorrow's class. She walked up to the teacher's desk and startled her. "Oh my Angelica, shouldn't you have left by now"? She asked somewhat concerned. "Why do we have to go on this feild trip"? Angelica asked the teacher. "For once I've never seen a student that didn't want to go on a feild trip, I'll be darned". The teacher exclaimed "You didn't answer my question". Angelica replied. "Oh well why don't you want to go"? The teacher replied by asking her a question. "Because I don't want to go there when I grow up". Angelica replied. The teacher looked at her like she was crazy. "Angelica, no one is forcing you to go but I would suggest it, it would be a very good learning experience". The teacher explained. Angelica looked down at her permission slip and walked away. "Angelica, think about it, you still have a few days to turn in your permission slip". The teacher reminded her.

As Angelica came she went home she put her earbuds on and and put her iPod on full blast and started singing along to the music. She stuffed the persmission slip in her messenger bag and ran home due to missing the bus this afternoon. She finally arrived at the house and knocked on the door. "Let me in"! She screamed. Finally, Celia walked to the door and pulled the earbuds out of her ears. "Why are you home so late"? Celia questioned her. "I missed the bus" Angelica replied. "Really? Am I supposed to buy that excuse"? Celia questioned her yet again. "I was running late, what kind of excuse is that"? Angelica explained. "Why were you running late"? Celia asked. "Because I stayed behind". She finally admitted. "Why did you stay behind"? Celia questioned. Without a word, Angelica pulled out the permission slip and handed it to her. "Get inside". Celia told her bluntly. Angelica came into the living room and threw herself on the couch. "Why did you give me this, and why is it crumbled up"? Celia questioned her. "Because we are going on a class feild trip to Monsters Inc." Angelica replied. "Angelica all you had to do was give this to us we would have signed it". Celia reassured her. "That's the thing, I don't want to go". Angelica confessed. Celia's eye widened at what she was saying. "You don't want to go to Monsters Inc."!? Celia gasped. Angelica replied with a simple "No". Celia was shocked in disblief that she didn't want to go to both of her parents workplace.

Dear Diary,  
I am not going to Monsters Inc. even if they made me. I hate the fact that I am almost forced into that life. What am I supposed to do? My mom and dad both work there my mom is the receptionist and my dad is the CEO James P. Sullivan's assistant. I don't want to try and make children laugh or scream or whatever all I want to do is sing. And if I don't go I would have felt that I had let my parents down and I don't want to let my parents down, but they don't understand. Can I fake a stomachache the day of the feild trip? At least my mom knows I don't want to go, but she's upset with my decision that I don't want to go. Don't even get me started on those cans, they are worthless and garbage. I feel like if I tell them I want to sing for a living they won't take me seriously, but this way I would have at least been honest.  
-Angelica

"Michael she doesn't want to go" She handed him the wadded up permission slip as a tear ran down her eye. Mike looked down at the permission slip. "I remember when I went on a feild trip to Monsters Inc. I was so excited to become a scarer that I crossed the danger zone". Mike said. "Michael this is about our daugther"! She yelled at him and wacked him with her medusa like hands. "Ouch"! Mike yelped. "Yeah well you deserved it". Celia sneered. "What's next she's going to tell us she's not going to college". Celia panicked. "Even if she doesn't go on the field trip, even if she doesn't go to college, even if she shuts down the entire monster world because she refused to fill up her canister, she will always be our little angel". Mike reassured Celia that nothing Angelica will say or do will stop them from loving her any less. "That's the point, she doesn't understand what's at stake". Celia tried to assert. "Celia, she is just a child, there is so much that still needs to be learned and understood". Mike tried to reasssure her that the time will eventually come.

Celia secretly signed the permission slip and quietly put it in her messenger bag without notice. The next day Angelica rode the bus to school with her iPod again on full blast singing along to her tunes. Angelica felt a tug at her earbuds causing them to fall out of her ear. Only her mother does that she thought to herself as she heard a "Psst" after the earbuds fell out, she quickly turned around to find out where the noise came from. "Huh"? she asked as she turned around. "Hello, nice to meet you, you're the Wazowski girl aren't you"? the purple lizard like monster sitting across from her on the bus asked her. "Um Yeah, and why are you talking to me"? She replied horrified and stunned that someone actually talked to her for the first time in the entire school year. "Because you sing so well". He replied. She smiled and replied "Thank you, I practice everyday" "It shows" He replied "Randall Boggs Jr. but you can just call me Randy, nice to meet you" He introduced himself as he extended his hand for her to shake. She hesitated at first but she finally shook his hand, as soon as she touched his hand he magically disappeared. She gasped "Gotcha"! he played with her. "Real funny, Randy". She scarcastically replied. "It was, you should have seen your face you were so scared"! He replied. "Ha. Ha." Angelica replied. "Oh come on, you are such a party pooper". Randy replied to her sarcastic remarks. "How did you know my name"? She asked. "I've been in class with you this whole time". He replied matter of factly. "And you're just talking to me now"? She asked skeptical of his motives. "You're not like the other girls in class, very reserved I see". He replied. "Maybe". She simply replied. Finally, the bus dropped the students off at the school and the students walked off the bus and into the schoolyard.

The bell rang and the students were headed to thier designated classrooms. As Angelica went to her seat, Randy takes a seat right next to her. "Seriously"? She asked with a sarcastic tone. "What's the matter Angelica"? Randy asked as she was sitting uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh, Nothing just the awkward feeling that you just randomly decided to be my friend". Angelica plugged. "Why don't you want to be my friend"? Randy asked. Finally the teacher walked in and greeted the class "Good morning Class, does anyone need to turn in permisson slips for the feild trip"? the teacher asked. To her surprise, Angelica pulled out her permission slip signed by her mother, shocked and deceived she widened her eyes. She took out a pen and wrote a note on the back of the permisson slip and set it on the teacher's desk. "I'm glad to see you changed your mind Angelica" the teacher delightfully stated. "Whatever" she replied under her breath. "Are you excited about the feild trip"? Randy asked her. "Hardly". She replied bluntly. "Alright class, all other conversations need to stop, class has begun, today we will learn about fractions". She sat in her seat and glanced through the corner of her eye at Randall and noticed similar attributions that her mother and father have talked about, assuming Randall Boggs Sr., his father. Instead of stopping to acknowledge it, she turned away with her attention to the teacher.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day, Angelica hurriedly packed her things and swiftly headed toward the buses. "Angelica wait up"! Randall called behind her. She slowed down; however, she didn't stop. "Angelica, how about coming over to my house"? Randall asked as they were headed to the bus. "You're kidding right"? She asked. "No, it will be so much fun"! He exclaimed. "Look Randall, it was nice talking to you today, but I can't be friends with you". Angelica insisted. "How come"? He asked disappointed. "Because your dad is evil" She blurted. The rest of the students stopped and turned around stunned. "But that doesn't mean I am evil, please Angelica give me a chance"! He begged. She climed on the bus and put her iPod on full blast; however, she didn't sing along to the music.

Angelica raced home and banged on the door "Let me in"! Celia swiftly opened the door and greeted her "Good afternoon, how was your day"? Celia asked. Without a word, Angelica raced up to her room and buried her face into her pillow. Celia walked up to her bedroom and knocked on the door. "Angelica"? Celia asked. No answer. "Angelica"? she asked again. Still no answer. Finally, Celia opened the door and invited herself in. She found Angelica lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. "Angelica, can you tell me how your day was"? Celia asked as she sat on the end of her bed. "I turned in that stupid permisson slip"! Angelica screamed through the pillow. "Angelica, is this what this is about"? Celia asked. Angelica didn't answer. "Angelica get up and tell me what is going on"! Celia demanded an answer from her. Finally, she sat up and replied "Nothing, leave me alone". And buried her head back into the pillow. "I won't leave you alone until you tell me what is going on" Celia didn't back down. Angelica finally sat up in complete disress and looked at her mother frustrated with herself. Celia sighed 'Let's start this again". She said to herself "Angelica how was your day at school"? Celia asked. "Same crap, different day". Angelica replied. "Angelica, you know better than to use words like that"! Celia scolded. By the looks of it, Celia knew there was more to Angelica's story than she was letting on, but she wouldn't be too quick to confess. Celia stared at Angelica waiting for her to spill the juice. "What mom"?! Angelica asked aggravated at her mom staring at her. "I think there is more to this story than what you are telling me, now tell me what happened today"? Celia inquired. "Why do you need to know so bad, goodness"?! Angelica asked annoyed. "Angelica, because I am your mother and I know when something is going on". Celia replied. "Randall Boggs Jr. Talked to me today". Angelica finally confessed. "Angelica why could'nt you tell me this from the beginning"? Celia asked baffled at her lack of confidence. "I thought you would be mad at me, you know, since you and dad don't like his dad". Angelica replied with her head buried in her legs. "Angelica, please listen to me because I was your age once as well". Angelica sat and started at her mother "I'm listening". She allowed her mother to continue. "I understand things seem so overwhelming right now as you are exploring new things and new feelings, but you have to listen to me when I say that life gets crazy sometimes and you well have new feelings, for another person like a more than friends feelings and that is perfectly okay, that is just a part of growing up". Celia tried her best to explain this to Angelica without being awkward. "Mom, I don't like him". Angelica protested. "You're lying". Celia replied. "Believe what you want, but it's not what you think". Angelica argued. "I'll leave you alone, you should do some homework before dinner is ready". Celia finally left her room and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angelica was dressed and out the door before anyone got up, it was dark and rainy and she had her iPod on full blast. Singing aloud she was letting the rain hit her like air. How am I supposed to live like a monster when I don't want to be one? She asked herself this everyday, she couldn't imagine living her life filling up canisters full of screams or laughs or whatever we provoked small children to do in order for us to survive. She walked up to the bus stop long before everyone else arrived. Today was the day before the big feild trip to Monsters Inc. She was distressed and nervous she dreaded the fact that she was going after all. Finally, night turned to day and morning was arising. The bus arrived and Angelica climed in and sat in the back with her iPod on full blast. "Angelica, you are all wet". A voice came the front of the bus, she ignored the fact that she was wet before she got inside. She pulled off her earbuds and replied "Well it's raining outside". Little did she realize it was school bus driver that told her it. "I am aware of that Miss Wazowski, you could've dried off before you walked into the bus". He replied. "I'm sorry" she apologized and grabbed some paper towels and dried herself off as best as she could. She sat down, buckled in and put her earbuds back in, and put her iPod on full blast and the bus began to move.

At the next stop, Randall came on to the bus and sat next to Angelica, he poked her. She forcefully pulled off her earbuds and looked at him with an angered look on her face "May I help you"? she asked sarcastically. "Angelica, why won't you smile"? He asked her. "Give me a reason to". She replied bluntly. "You do know you are all wet, don't you have a raincoat"? He asked concerned. "Don't you have a life besides bugging me"? She asked. "But you are all wet Angelica". He pointed out. "I forgot my raincoat, okay just leave me alone" she snapped. "Do you want to use mine"? He offered. "No" she simply replied. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away, she put her earbuds back in and put her iPod back on full blast.

The bell rang at the schoolyard and it was time to head to class. Angelica hurried to class and sat in her assigned seat. "Staying dry, class"? The teacher asked as the students headed inside the classroom. Randall went to set next to Angelica again today. She ignored him but he wasn't going to give up that quickly. "Hi Angelica, did you do your homework"? She gave him a glare "Why so you can copy off of mine"? She asked bitterly. The entire class roared in laughter leaving Randall embarrassed and heartbroken. "Why are you so mean to me Angelica"? Randall asked "Quiet class is starting". She replied without answering his question.

At lunch Angelica sat in the corner of the lunchroom by herself until Randall came to sit next to her at the unoccupied table except for Angelica. "Do you mind"? She asked "Why sit by yourself Angelica"? Randall asked worried. "I want to sit by myself" She replied without looking up at him. "But that's no fun, you have no one to talk to if you sit by yourself". He insisted. "Thanks but I listen to my music, it keeps me company". She replied. "But you have time at home to listen to music, you only have so many hours at school to talk to your friends". Randall plugged. "School is for learning, weekends are for talking to your friends but I have no friends so I don't need to worry". Angelica scowled. "But Angelica I want to be your friend"! Randall begged with tears welling up in his eyes. She sighed and continued to eat her lunch. "Angelica"? He asked. She looked up at him "Yes"? She asked "Will you be my friend"? Randall asked. "I guess" She finally gave in. "But only on one condition". She gave an ultimatum. "What is that"? He asked. "Let me have my space". She replied. "Angelica, you can have your space, if that means we become friends". Randall exclaimed. "Deal"? She asked "Deal" he agreed.

After lunch they were back in class when the teacher reminded us that tomorrow was the big feild trip to Monsters Inc. "Oh I almost forgot". Angelica said with irony "Angelica, did you have anything to add"? the teacher asked "Oh, no just putting in in my planner" she lied. "We're going to learn how it's done"! Randall stated in anticipation. "Are we meeting here first"? one of the students asked. "Yes we will meet here first and wait until the busses arrive to transport us to Monsters Inc". The teacher stated. "I guess you're getting what you want after all mother" Angelica mused.

After class was over the teacher made Angelica stay behind. "You do know I'm going to miss the bus this way"? She reminded the teacher. "Angelica, I am aware of that I will take you home if necessary". The teacher replied. "What is this about"? Angelica asked. "Well Angelica, is there anything going in your life right now"? The teacher asked. "LIke what"? Angelica asked confused. "Like is there anything pressing going on"? The teacher asked. "No, why"? Angelica was getting impatient. "Angelica, you're attitude has become a problem". The teacher stated clearly. "What attitude"? Angelica asked irritated. "Well Angelica you are snobby to the other students, you are not showing any enthusiasm in your studies, and you have not shown any intrest in our class felid trip". The teacher reminded her of what has been going on lately. "How am I snobby to other students"? Angelica asked baffled. "Angelica, does "Why so you can copy off of mine"? sound familar"? The teacher reminded her of her sharp remarks. "Oh my goodness what's the big deal"? She asked confused. "The big deal is that it's not accpeted in the classroom or anywhere else on campus, now I don't know what you do at home but it won't be tolerated here". The teacher said with a firm tone of voice. "I don't get what you are talking about". Angelica replied. "Angelica, it needs to stop". The teacher warned her. "Now, on to the feild trip, You don't show any interest in going, why"? The teacher asked. "Because I have no desire to go". She confessed. "Is there a reason"? The teacher asked. "I don't like the idea of provoking small children". She replied. The teacher laughed "Provoking small childeren?, Is that what you think we do"? The teacher asked amused at her answer. "Yeah at one point you guys made them scream and you contained the screams in a canister and thier screams was our source of survival". Angelica explained. "Well who on this Earth told you that"? The teacher asked. "I googled it". Angelica replied bluntly. "Well, well Angelica that is not the case anymore we make them laugh instead". The teacher told her. "Still pointless as screaming, it's like everyone is working toward that same goal that they've forgotten what makes them happy". Angelica explained her reasoning. "Angelica, now are you still going on the feild trip"? The teacher asked before she let her go for the day. She nodded yes.

The next morning Angelica got ready but not like usual, she pulled her hair back in a braid revealing her pointy ears that she hated. She dressed in black leather pants and a studded black shirt. She also painted her nails black and wore black combat boots. She grabbed her bags and her iPod and headed out the door and started walking toward the bus stop. The bus arrived and Angelica climed in and sat towards the back as usual, put her earbuds in, and put her iPod back on full blast. Before she knew it, the bus was making its second stop before it stopped at the school. "Hey Angelica, are you ready for the feild trip"? Randall asked while he pulled at her earbuds causing them to fall out. "Ready as I can be". She replied. "You look...different". He stated. She couldn't figure out whether he was complimenting her or insulting her. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing"? She questioned him. "It's a good thing, very rock and roll". He complimented her outfit. "Thanks, I was going for more goth, but we don't do goth in our house". She replied. "You should wear your hair back more often, and wear more eyeliner". Randall told her. "Shh, it's my mother's she doesn't know I took it from her". Angelica rebelliously told him. "Nice one" he snickered. Finally the bus arrived at the school and dropped of the students. Angelica and Randall both walked to thier class together.

They arrived to a classroom full of chatty students eager to go on the feild trip. "I guess you can join the more than eager kids that actually want to go on the feild trip". Angelica motioned. "No, Angelica I want to be with you, I want to be your partner". He begged. "Gee thanks". She said emotionless. Finally, the teacher arrived and began talking "Okay class I know you all are excited but I need to take roll and count all the permission slips before we get on our bus to Monsters Inc". As Angelica heard this she folded her arms and rolled her eye. The entire class grew silent and the teacher began to take roll. "Angelica Wazowski" the teacher recited "Angelica" She called again. Angelica finally raised her hand and recited "Here". "Thank you" the teacher replied as she continued the rest of the roll. "Okay class let me count the permisson slips". The teacher declared.

Finally the busses arrived and the class was filling up the bus to go to Monsters Inc. "Joy". Angelica stated with irony. As soon as all the students were in the bus the whole class started talking "Quiet class I need to take a final roll call before this bus starts to move". The entire class grew quiet and the teacher began to take roll call" "Randall Boggs"? The teacher recited "Present"! He exclaimed. And went down the alphabetical roll call until finally she called "Angelica Wazowski"? the teacher recited. "Here". Angelica replied. "Well everyone is here, let me go over some rules first". Everyone will stay together, you will partner up, so find one now, you are still in school so you will still have obey the school rules and if anyone disobeys the rules will get an out-of-school suspension for at least one month, and will be reported to the princpal as soon as we get back on campus, is that clear everyone"? The teacher asked the class and the entire class nodded in agreement. "Well I hope you all have fun, and take this as learning experience" She finally sat down and motioned the bus driver to start up the engine. As soon as the teacher sat down the conversations started again "Psst Angelica, let's be partners"! Randall exclamied from the seat in front of her. "No problem" she said. She put her earbuds in and put her iPod on full blast again the entire way there. "We're here class"! The teacher exclaimed. Angelica looked at he front of the building what looked more like a factory. "Monsters Inc. We Scare Because We Scare" She scoffed. She couldn't imagine scaring as such a caring gesture. The class disembarked the bus and buddied up with thier partners "Hey, lets go see what it's all about"! Randall poked Angelica as everyone was on property grounds. "Yeah see what it's ALL about". Angelica replied. "Are you still being a party pooper Angelica"? Randall asked. "If you say so". She replied unemotional. As soon as tthey gathered together they made thier way in to the receptionist area where there was a desk and just above the desk was a map of the world. "Hey look, those are all the children in the world" Randall said ecstatically. "I see that Randall". Angelica replied.

A tall light blue monster with retractable claws and spikes on his head walked into the receptionist area and greeted himself "Hello guys I am Frank McCay and I will be your tour guide today". "Hello Frank McCay"! The entire class said in unison "What's with your long face"? Frank asked and pointed to Angelica "Oh nothing". Angelica brushed him off. "Okay well first things first, this is the receptionist area, this is where the lovely Celia Mae sits and takes your phone calls, emails, snail mails, and best of all scare mails" Frank cracked a joke. The rest of the class laughed except Angelica. "Right above me is a big ginormous map of the world, this calculates all the children in the world as of right now. It updates by the day, hour, minute, and second". Frank informed the class of the map. "Right below the map are doors to the scare floors, in my opinion the best part"! Frank ecastatically declared. "I thought we don't scare anymore"? Angelica interrruped. "Good question, who was that that spoke"? Frank asked. "it was my partner Angelica"! Randall said in excitement and grabbed her arm and raised it "Angelica, you are very right, we don't rely on children's screams anymore" Frank informed them. "Can anyone tell me what we rely on now"? Frank asked the class. "Laughs, Hardie Har Har". Angelica replied with irony. "Someone has been doing thier homework, good job Angelica" Frank gave her a thumbs up. "Whatever" Angelica replied and rolled her eye. "You guys ready to go inside"? Frank asked eagerly. "Yeah"! The rest of the class exclamied in unison except for Angelica who replied with "No" Frank motioned for the class to go inside, the rest of the class went inside while Angelica dragged behind. "Come on Angelica"! Randall motioned for her to join him "Don't lose your partner Wazwowski" she heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind her. She hurried over to Randall to lose the sound of the voice "I'm coming Randall"! She exclamied and rushed over to him "Did you hear that voice"? Angelica asked Randall as she finally caught up with him and the class. "No, are you sure you heard a voice"? Randall asked 'Yes, I mean it! It was a creepy voice too". Angelica expained. "Now here it is folks, this is where it all happens"! Frank said in excitement. Frank points up to a chart that listed names, a map and by those names where a bunch of numbers. By the names were pictures of those people that were listed on the list, above the list was a bigger number that listed a total of children that were scared. "Okay can anyone tell me what this is"? Frank asked "A leaderboard, an idiot could've figured that out" Angelica blurted once again. "Good job Angelica" Frank pointed at her. "Give others a chance to answer" the teacher whispered in her ear "Got it" Angelica replied. Finally, Frank showed the class how random doors dropped from the celing and a monster checked in and out of the floors and behind those doors was a designated child to the monster. As he spoke Angelica drowned out his voice and tried to focus her mind on the mysterious voice that breathed down her neck. After Frank showed them the scare floors he motioned us to the factory where the magical doors were made. "This class, is where the doors are made doors that open to the human world; however, children and any kind of humans are toxic". Frank explained. "Bogus" Angelica said under her breath "Who said that'"?. Frank asked. No one answered so he continued. "Class, I will now show you the office of James P. Sullivan our C.E.O but you can just call him Sulley" Frank motioned for them to follow him. Angelica followed the class; however, she was eager to leave. "He's a big furry one and he may look scary, but he's one big teddy bear I promise" Frank walked over to the door and knocked it "Sulley"? He asked. The door squeaked open and Sulley greeted the class "Hello Class, I'm Sulley, nice to meet everyone" Sulley looked right at Angelica with a puzzled look on his face. "Are you who I think you are"? Sulley pointed right at Angelica. Angelica widened her eye at the sight of Sulley "Who me"? she asked confused. Sulley nodded yes. "Angelica Wazowski" she recalled her name to him. "Yes, you are the daughter of my assistant Mike Wazowski" The entire class turned around and looked at her silently. "What"? She asked humiliated. "Your dad is assistant CEO of Monsters Inc. How Cool"! The entire class said excitedly. "No, he's not he's just his friend and he works with him". Angelica reasserted them.

After the feild trip was over the students got back in the bus and the teacher took a final role call. "Alright, everyone is here, what did you think of Monsters Inc"? The teacher asked the students "Boring" Angelica replied without resistance. "Really, I was hoping you would have changed you mind" The teacher mentioned. "It's pretty pointless if you ask me, we're not all cut out for this, so why force it on every single monster that walks this Earth"! She replied frustrated. "Angelica, please sit in the seat and settle yourself". The teacher ordered her to do. The rest of the class just sat there in complete silence awestricken by Angelica's episode. The teacher motioned for the bus driver to begin driving. "Angelica, why you hate Monsters Inc. so much"? Randall asked her. "Will you leave me alone okay"? She requested him to do through a muffled, tearful voice. The entire class was silent the entire way back to school.

Finally, they arrived back at school and the class got ready to leave for the day. Angelica got her things ready in silence. "Angelica, do you mind staying after again this afternoon"? The teacher asked. Angelica pursed her lips in disapproval; however, she stayed.

"Angelica I warned you now about your behavior" the teacher stated calmly as she could "I don't want to burst your bubble but I didn't enjoy the feild trip it may have worked for them but it won't work for me I don't think I was born to make human childeren laugh or scream or whatever". Angelica finally confessed. "Angelica you have plenty of time to think about what you will do for the rest of your life, you are only twelve and in middle school now I don't expect you to wake up tomorrow and have your entire future planned out". The teacher reassured her. "Well it seems that way, seems like the whole world including my parents are pushing me to be Monsters Inc. Material". Angelica confessed. "Angelica, the world may seem so big right now and overwhelming but when you finally grow old enough to understand your calling in life you will know to follow that calling, whether it's working at Monsters Inc., helping other monsters that are in need, or doing what you were meant to do in life". The teacher reassured her. Angelica sat in silence with her eye welling up. "About your behavior, Angelica your actions reflect on yourself, and us as a class". The teacher looked at Angelica with a stern look on her face. " I didn't mean to upset anyone" Angelica apologized. "Angelica this isn't a matter of upsetting anyone, it's a matter of your behavior, you have spiraled out of control". The teacher revealed how bad she's really gotten. "Am I in trouble"? Angelica asked the teacher. "Do you deserve to be"? The teacher put the question back on her. Angelica nodded her head yes in agreement. "Well then". The teacher concluded the converstation.

Angelica finally came home and contemplated on ways to move away from Monstropolis. Celia walked in her bedroom door and "Angelica, I just got off the phone with your teacher, have you been acting outrageously"? "LEAVE ME ALONE"! Angelica screeched "No Angelica, I won't! You are acting bad in school as well"!? Her mother scolded her. "Yeah well I hope your happy to find out I'm moving away from this stupid Monstropolis"! Angelica cried. "Angelica, don't be ridiculous you can't live anywhere else"! Her mother pressed. "I'm running away"! Angelica raged. "Angelica listen to me"! He mother yelled. "Stop it"! Angelica shrieked. Celia sat on the end of the bed "Angelica come here". Her mother ordered her. "No" she replied back. Her mother grabbed Angelica's arm and threw her on the bed "Don't ever disrespect me like that again"! Celia scolded. "What the crap Mom"?! "You know what Angelica"! her mother scowled. "What are you going to do"?! Angelica challenged her mom. "You're grounded Angelica"!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I hate my life, I hate my school, I hate my mother, I hate everyone. Why does being in middle school have to be so hard? No why is being a Wazowski so hard? Everyone is CONVINCED that I'm going to be some kind of scary monster when I grow up. Stupid parents didn't know how to be scary enough so they are pushing me to be one. Well guess what? You won't make me and I won't become some stupid scary monster or make human children scream or laugh or barf or pee thier pants and wet the beds. My mother took away my phone, my iPod, my computer and everything, she's ruining my life. I'm going to be a pop superstar when I grow up and that's all thier is to it. Who is my mother to stop me? What is she going to do, cut my throat because I decided to sing instead. What is she, is she a scary monster, no she is a receptionist at Monsters Inc "We Scare Because We Care" hardie har har.

If my parents only understood, that I'm going to follow my own path then I wouldn't be grounded right now, but no, my mother was determined for me to go to that stupid factory. I still can't believe she burned my "Keep Out" sign with her fire breathing demon breath.

The door knocks and Mike Wazowski walks into Angelica's room "Leave me alone" she exclaimed. "Angelica what is going on at school"? he asked while he took a seat at the end of her bed. "School sucks, I can't wait until I finish and become a singer" She replied. "You didn't answer my question". He stated. "The teacher is mad at be because she thinks I have an attitude problem". Angelica confessed. "Is that true"? Mike asked. "Yeah I guess, but no one understands". Angelica replied. "Understand what"? Mike asked curiously. "That I don't want to be a scarer". Angelica confessed. "Is this what this is all about"? Mike asked. Angelica nodded in shame. "Why would you worry about this now? You have plenty of time to think about what you will do for the rest of your life". Mike reassured her. "That's the thing, I have it all figured out already I want to sing and nothing else" Angelica replied. "Well what if the singing doesn't work out"? Mike asked. "It will". She insisted. "Angelica, you can't be so sure of that". Mike warned her. "But it will, you just wait and see"! Angelica inisted. "Angelica, let me tell you a story". He replied. "About what"? Angelica asked.

"About me". He paused. Angelica's eyes widened. "Angelica I was your age as well, I went on a class feild trip to Monsters Inc. just like yourself, and I was inspired to become a scarer that I was so determined on becoming one, I went to Monsters University and studied so hard, and no matter how hard I practiced and studied and tried to fit in, and tried to prove that I was scary as the rest of them. It was never enough, I ended up getting thrown out of the program". He explained. "But how did you get to be at Monsters Inc."? Angelica asked "Well Angelica, I had to earn it, I started working in the mailroom long before I worked on the floor". He explained. "But I don't want to work at Monsters Inc". Angelica begged. "Angelica this applies to anything". He explained. Angelica sat there and thought of everything that was told to her. "But you don't scare anymore"? Angelica asked. "We don't because human children's laughther is more effective than thier screams". Mike explained. "Well I guess it all worked out for you didn't it, you are more good at cracking jokes than being scary". Angelica replied with frustration. Angelica was only a child, she was still trying to find her place in the world, the world of Monstropolis, A place she never called home. She felt too pressured to follow in Mike Wazowski's footsteps but she didn't want to, she wanted to follow her own path. "Angelica, I know this is hard to understand right now, but you have to believe me"! Mike said impatiently.

Mike walked up to his and Celia's bedroom discouraged and frustrated. "I talked to her, I don't know what more you want". Mike explained to Celia. "Well, she's still grounded and she won't talk to me". Celia spoke. "Celia, you can't ground her forever"! Mike argued. 'What do you suggest I do? , I've had enough, when I get a phone call from her teacher saying her attitude has become a problem then she's going to have to pay some consequences"! Celia hammered "See that's your problem Celia you just punish, punish, punish instead of listening to her"! Mike screamed in frustration. "Oh listen to her, yeah that's going to solve everything Michael Wazowski"! Celia relied with irony. "Yeah that's probably why she doesn't like talking to you, she feels like you don't understand"! Mike argued. "If I don't punish her, then she's going to keep doing it"! Celia inisted. "Whatever Celia, you think your theory is best, stop trying to be the monster that you are"! Mike said with anger. Celia gasped "Don't even go there Mr. Wazowski, you are just jealous because you were never scary enough"! Celia huffed while she blew a fireball at his face. "That burned"! Mike yelped "You deserved it"! Celia spat.

Angelica overheard the screaming and fighting from upstaris and wondered what was going on, she didn't leave her room; hence, still being grounded. She figured they were fighting about her, she got worried that one day they would give her away for adoption. She squinted her eye hard and began to cry.

The next morning; which happened to be a Saturday was the day Celia finally talked to Angelica since she grounded her. Celia knocked on Angelica's bedroom door "Come in" Angelica replied. "Time for breakfast" Celia ordered. Angelica came down; however, she didn't talk to her mom. "Angelica I think it's time we reevaluate our actions" Celia said as calmly as she could. "Seriously? I haven't even had breakfast yet and you are already spazzing out on me" Angelica rebounded. "Angelica, I'd suggest you listen to me before you open your mouth". Celia orderred. Angelica did't say another word until after breakfast was served and eaten. "What is this about"? Angelica asked.

"Your behavior. At school. Did you forget"? Celia questioned her. "What's the big deal, gosh"! Angelica replied tired of it all. "Angelica, it's a big deal, when I get a phone call from your teacher". Celia reminded her. "Your father and I paid good money for you to attend that school, why are you going to throw away such a good opportunity"? Celia asked worried. "It's not my thing mom, I'm not into scaring or joking for that matter". Angelica replied honestly. "Angelica, then what is your thing"? Celia inquired "I want to be a singer". Angelica mumbled. "Can you speak a little louder, Angelica I can't hear you". Celia asked. "I. WANT. TO. BE. A . SINGER." Angelica replied aggravated. "You can't be serious Angelica, Don't start with your nonsense"! Celia replied harshly. "Celia, you need to give her a chance". Mike insisted. "Give her a chance?" Celia shot Mike a look. "Yes Celia, you need to stop insinuating that what you have planned for her is what she wants, or what's good for her"! Mike argued. "Michael, she sees this stuff on TV and thinks it's so glamourous and cool". Celia insisted. "You don't know what she has done, she may be a good singer and then you will feel like crap saying she can't do it". Mike insinuated. "Michael, I don't have time for this you are always taking her side, you never see my side of the story"! Celia argued. "What are you going to do Celia? She's going to make her own decsion eventually". Mike argued. "Oh yeah Mike, it may not be a wise one and after she does it, are you going to still support it"? Celia questioned. "STOP IT"! Angelica spat. They both looked at Angelica angrily.

"All you ever do is yell and scream at each other" Angelica cried. "Well Angelica maybe if this didn't happen at school, we wouldn't be having this arguement". Celia blamed Angelica. "Stop blaming me for EVERYTHING, you aren't perfect either"! Angelica spat. "This isn't a matter of being perfect Angelica, you are misbehaving in school and it's becoming a problem"! Celia scolded. "Celia, you need to stop yelling at her, you are always punishing and scolding"! Mike hissed. "Oh really Michael, I like to see you talk to her about boys and other girl things". Celia insinuated. "That's not what I'm talking about, instead of listening to her side of the story you just yell and scream and punish". Mike yelled. "That's not true"! Celia defended herself. "It is, you haven't heard her sing, so why say she can't"! Mike argued. 'I'm not saying she's not a good singer, I'm just saying she needs to keep singing a hobby". Celia argued. 'What if I want to make it more than a hobby"? Angelica questioned. "Angelica, there is no what if, you have to go to school and get a real job"! Celia pushed. "Real job, but it IS a real job, you can make money singing as well"! Angelica argued.

If Angelica wasn't allowed to sing, what was she to do, she was frustrated with her mother and her life she couldn't wrap her head around why her mother wanted her to not sing. She got in her diary and wrote "She hates me" all over the pages.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dear Diary,  
Today is the day that I go off to college, I bet my parents are proud. Singing has always been my first love; however, I am using my talents in another way. I've decided to attend Monsters University as a music major. I am studying to teach music to young monsters in school. I'm so sad that I am leaving the house that I called home for eighteen years of my life. I am ready to go take on the world on my own. I am very excited about college; however, I am nervous I have never been on my own before and that worries me. This is it though. Monsters Univeristy here I come.

-Angelica

Footsteps were heard from upstairs "That must be her". Mike called from the kitchen downstairs. "Michael, I thnk we should give her a proper goodbye". Celia suggested. "What Celia, it's kind of late to give her a going away party". Mike seemed furstrated, angry and maybe even upset that his only child was leaving. "No Michael, we should send her off with a present" she exclaimed while holding a gift bag. Nothing Celia and Mike could do to make this any better, they couldn't shake off the fact that thier little girl has grown up before each of thier 'eyes'. "What's in the bag Ceiia"? Mike asked concerned. "You and Anglelica will both see when she opens it". Celia replied. "I'm ready to go" Angelica said as she walked to the kitchen table where both of her parents sat. "Here Angelica, here is a present before you go". Celia handed her holographic bag motioning her to open it. Angelica opened the bag to find an old worn out baseball cap that read the letters "MU" on it. "It was mine, that's why it's old and worn out". Mike expained "Thanks but..." Angelica paused and looked up to find her mother holding back tears. "Goodbye Angelica, you wil always be our little Angel" Celia cried into her kitchen towel. "Mom, it's okay I'm going to come back during the holidays and I will call you every weekend". Angelica tried to reassure her mother that she will be fine.

But nothing was making this situation any better, Mike and Celia had spent eighteen years with thier pride and joy and now she was leaving for college. To Celia, she grew up faster than she could have imagined. To Mike, she was always going to be his baby no matter how old she got. Before Angelica headed out the door Mike went up to her and kissed her forehead. "Good Luck Angelica Wazowski, don't make the same mistakes I did, I want you to be one of the first in our family to graduate from Monsters Univeristy". Celia and Mike were helping load her car up as Angelcia headed out the door. After the car was loaded up, Angelica was getting into the driver seat and waving goodbye. Angelica was going to miss her parents, that was a given; however, she wasn't going to miss this little town.

As soon as she drived off, she wasn't turning back. What happened in the past was in the past and the future was all hers. As she cranked up the car, she turned up the radio and put her favorite band on. She was on her way to college, this had to be the biggest step in her life. She was ready and determined to make everyone in her family proud.

As she drove up to the campus, she was surrounded by other students eager for the new semester. Angelica scoped out the place from her car window and sighed. "Well here it goes, ready or not". Angelica stated. As Angelica walked around campus, she was surrounded by tables of clubs and sororities and fraternities to join but she wasn't interested in any of it. She came here for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to stay out of trouble, excel in her studies and be the first in her family to graduate from Monsters University.

"Hello Angelica, I am Karla from admissions" a young, orange, six eyed monster walked up to Angelica with eagerness and excitement. She introduced her name and handed her keys to her dormitory. "Dorm 312" she stated and handed her a map of the entire school "Hello, nice to meet you Karla". Angelica greeted her. "You can get your photo ID in the bookstore" Karla informed her. "Thanks" Angelica replied shyly. Angelica was eager to find out her new roommate, when she fianally found her dorm she opened the and found her new roomate sitting at her computer, "Hello nice to meet you I am Eleanor Jackson, I will be your roomie". Eleanor was a purple monster she too had only one eye, she had green hair and a long nose. "Hello, I am Angelica Wazowski nice to meet you". Angelica introduced herself. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you related to the one and only Mike Wazowski"? Eleanor asked in excitement. "Yeah I am, he is my dad". Angelica replied embarassed at her reaction. "You must be really smart like he is"? Eleanor asked in excitement. "I guess, if you say so". Angelica replied.

"What are you majoring in Angelica"? Eleanor asked out of curiousity "I'm majoring in music" Angelica replied. "Really? That is so cool I'm majoring in psychology". Eleanor replied. "I guess that makes the both of us". Angelica stated. "What do you mean"? Eleanor asked with concern. "We didn't come here for the typical reasons". Angelica replied. Eleanor giggled "I guess not, I would have guesed you came since you being a Wazowski and all". Eleanor mused. "What do you mean being a Wazwoski and all"? Angelica asked shocked. "Oh nothing I was just thinking to myself". Eleanor replied.

Angelica was still getting used to the college life, she was still unpacking when Eleanor asked "When do you think we will be invited to our first party"? "Eleanor, you came to study not to party". Angelica reminded her. "But we can't study all the time" Eleanor stated. "Yes we can if we want to pass, plus I plan on graduating not getting expelled like my dad". Angelica replied. "Your dad got expelled from ths place"? Eleanor gasped. "Oh my goodness, yes! Stop asking so many questions" Eleanor grabbed the baseball cap that was given to Angelica before she left "Wow this is old, was it your dad's"? Eleanor asked. Angelica swiftly snatched the cap out from her claw like hands. "Leave my stuff alone Eleanor do you mind"? Angelica asked with angst. "Whoa, I was just asking" Eleanor replied stunned. "Yes it was, but you don't need to touch everything". Angelica stammered. "It's okay, I won't touch anything". Eleanor sat on the edge of her bed.

Angelica and her roomate were off to a rough start; however, they began to get along and become friends as the semester went on.

"Maybe Dean Hardscrabble will let us in the School of Scaring". Eleanor pressed in casual converstation. Angelica let out a scoff "Dean Hardscrabble still works here, how old is she like a hundred"? "Angelica!, how dare you say that, you MUST be on her good side, she's very hard to please". Eleanor started at dorm window. "Eleanor, I didn't come to Monsters University to please her or to get into the School of Scaring". Angelica reminded her. "But wouldn't it be awesome though"? Eleanor asked. "No". Angelica replied. "Why not"? Eleanor asked. "Because, its hard enough living in a world like this and now I'm finally in college and I'm ready to make my own dreams come true, not anyone else's". Angelica stated. "Besides, Dean Hardscrabble was here when my dad was in school, she was old then, imagine how she will be now". "ANGELICA! SHE MIGHT BE LISTENING TO THIS CONVO RIGHT NOW"! Eleanor paniced. "A promise must be made that you won't say any bad things about her". Eleanor stated.

Something few in the window without notice "What the..." Angelica reacted to the animate object few into the room. "Okay ladies which one of you dropped my name in a negative manner"? Both Eleanor and Angelica turned around to find she was standing before them in the dormitory. Eleanor pointed at Angelica. "The Wazowski girl, that doesn't surprise me". She stated while looking down on Angelica like she was prey. "Judge me by my name do you"? Angelica asked Hardscrabble unafraid of the consequences. "I don't play games Angelica, if you don't straighten up you will be expelled from Monsters University". Hardscrabble warned her.

Dear Diary,  
College is harder harder than I thought. That Dean Hardscrabble doesn't play around. And she's already written me off because I am a Wazowski, if that alone wasn't hard enough. I am being pressured to join a sooririty but that was never my thing. I have never tried to fit in, never have and never will. At least my roomate Eleanor and I get along which is a plus. I am going to "love" it here. I just miss home more than I thought I would. I am already counting down the days till summer break. I hate being judged because I am a Wazowski, I wish pepole could just see me and not my relationship to "The one and only Mike Wazowski". Last but not least, I am always trying to study but I am always being pressured into going to parties and getting drunk. I can't stand it. I can't stand being pressured. Seems like no one really is taking me seriously around here, they just think I am a stupid music major that has no potntial. I have had enough of college already. All I want to do is sing.

-Angelica


End file.
